Why should I?
by N Harmonic
Summary: set in twilight world. hidan is an immortal werecat of the Quiletes. hidan was shunned so he had little trust; that was til he met Kuzu. No Yaoi but BoyxBoy. Kakuzu subordnant; Hidan dominate.


**Why Should I?**

My name is Hidan White and I was born in the late 1800's. Somehow I was born a Quileute so at fifteen I transformed to protect the tribe from vampires but when I changed I was shunned. Because of my pale, albino skin, my fur became silver but I wasn't a wolf; I was a cat, one human taller than all the wolves.

Though shunned and forced to leave I still kill vampires today no matter where I am. Today I am in Forks, Washington; watching over a coven of vampires under a treaty with the Quileute. I'm watching them and a pack of Quileute wolves that is still growing every day.

I am in a tree above the Cullen coven's home; over the years I had gotten special abilities so now the mind-reader and physic can't see or hear me. So now all I have to do is kick back and watch the show.

I thought I would get some action last year when one brought a human home but nothing happened. So in my words this family is boring; they neither the wolves know I exist.

"Edward." I look down and see Bella and the vampire Edward looking at me; that wasn't good at all.

"Bye," I said then jumped down from the tree. I began to run and I could hear Emmett come out and chase me with Edward.

One of the many abilities I had was speed in my human form; I was as fast as a vampire. Another ability I had was strength; I was strong but not vampire strong.

"Not's so fast!" shouted Emmett and he tackled me to the ground. I was under Emmett and I wanted him off so I changed.

I knew they were surprised as my body began to change. My ears became pointed and my body went furry.

"A cat?" said Edward.

"A big cat!" added Emmett.

I roared and they knew who was boss because they ran. I did my Cheshire grin and phased back to my human form. One more ability: my clothes transformed with me.

I guess that counted as action; just not fun enough or long enough. I sigh and began to walk back to the Cullen's; I would have to find a new tree.

_Cullen Home_Nobody's POV_

Edward and Emmett had made it back home and now were explaining what they saw; the whole family was baffled.

"Well… they aren't real werewolves, they're shape shifters; any of them could have been cats or bears," said Carlisle.

"Yeah but all Quileutes are wolves and this boy was pale almost albino," said Edward.

"If he isn't a Quileute then he has the right to come after us doesn't he?" asked Alice.

"But there's seven of us," Jasper told her.

"This guy was huge though," started Emmett. "He was like five or six feet taller than the wolves."

"There's nothing we can do about it," said Carlisle in disdain and looks at his family. "Only use force if needed."

_Hidan's POV_

"Pathetic," I muttered, "Scared of a pussy cat."

I was under one of their cars using my heightened senses to listen to their conversation. They just like the others; shunning what they haven't heard of.

"Sam and the pack are on their way," Edward said. "They want to know what we know."

"Then he isn't of their pack?" asked Esme in surprise.

"Nope," I whispered to myself.

I looked the other way when I heard a bunch of howling and barking. In a few seconds form where I was hiding a bunch of Quileute wolves ran into the clearing. I guessed that Edward you translate.

The Cullens were soon leaving the house. They stood a good distance from the wolves.

"So you don't know who this stranger is either?" asked Carlisle.

The black wolf, Sam, shook his head. "There are legends, but he would be dead by now," said Edward for Sam.

"What legends?" asked Jasper.

"They say there was a white boy born within the tribe and that he transformed into a silver panther," translated Edward.

"Like the cat we saw," muttered Emmett.

"Not like I'm that important," I muttered from spot under the Volvo.

Suddenly a tree bark colored wolf with black stripes, Kakuzu, growled. He looked in my direction and his glare and growl intensified.

"Shit," I thought and kept still. Everyone was looking my direction and I made no noise; Carlisle looks at Edward.

"I don't hear anything," he said; probably trying to read in on me.

Kakuzu didn't pay attention to him and he walked up to my car hide out. I edged to the other side; ready to run when needed. He lowered his head and my eyes widened when he looked at me. I made a last minute move and bolted from under the car.

I steadied myself on all four of my human limbs; then I growled. Kakuzu hopped over the car and ended up behind me. My instincts activated and I hissed like the feral I was; my nails began to grow and become claws because no matter what dogs and cats never mix.

"Leave me be and I won't kill you," I growled.

Kakuzu made some sort of wolf-like chuckle before he growled and lunged at me. I growled and lunged too while transforming. Kakuzu was small compared to me in my cat form; he came to my shoulder blade almost.

I was clawing and biting at Kakuzu; winning in my point of view. I lunged and finally got a grip on the back of his neck with my teeth before I threw him at a tree. He didn't get back up and I roared in victory.

"Kakuzu!" I looked at the human that ran with the vampires.

She was behind her mate; crying into his shoulder for her friend. I looked at Kakuzu sadly; his pack growled as I walked up to him and licked his muzzle in apology before turning away. I gave a nod of my head before running into the forest to my river. I would lay and think there for a while.

_Kakuzu's POV_

When I woke up the guys told me that I had gotten a hard beating. My sides still hurt and when Carlisle checked there was a fang in my neck; he let me keep it.

I was really mad at myself for losing but Jacob kept reassuring me that not even Sam could beat the guy. When the others left for patrol I went through Jacob's father's tribal legend books. After some searching I finally found the right one.

The book stated that this kid had come from England and was part of an expectation to befriend the current Quileute tribe. It worked out perfectly but when the vampires came and some men changed he did too. He was a silver panther and nobody liked him; shunned him because they thought her was poisoning the Quileute people by being a shifter and for being white.

All of the white men were forced to leave and the white shifter was banned from the land. The other white man thought it was his fault that the connection was broken so they banned him from their lands too. After that it says no one had heard from him and assumed he was dead.

I closed the book and went outside. I had to know his story. The pack was just getting back.

"Kakuzu where are you going?" shouts Jacob as I ran by.

"To find our pack brother!" I shouted back and shifted as I ran into the woods.

_Hidan's POV_

I was mad. That bite to Kakuzu's neck had ripped my fang out and now my gum was throbbing. I knew it would grow back in a few hours but it still hurt like hell and strangely enough it got itchy and I couldn't stop licking my gum.

_Snap_

I turned and saw Kakuzu in his human form. I scowled as I stood; he holds his hands up and I stop.

"I'm not here to fight," he said.

"Then what do you want?" I asked and continued to lick my gum.

"Sorry about the tooth," he said sheepishly; probably noticing my incisive licking.

"It was my fault for biting you," I said and sat by the river's edge again.

I turned my head slightly and patted the spot next to me. Kakuzu takes the invitation and he sits next to me. I flinched slightly when he covered my hand with his.

"I read your legend," said Kakuzu.

I look at him. "Oh really?" I questioned.

"Yeah," he said looking at the water. "I don't understand. How does a white man from England ended up a Quileute?" he asked.

I shrug. "How does a man from Russia become a Quileute?" I asked.

Kakuzu looks at me. "My mother and father were Quileutes; they just moved to Russia before I was born," he answered.

"In the time of Christopher Columbus, my ancestor was a Quileute forced to be the ships 'play thing.' She gave birth many times and each time the baby was thrown into the ocean," I said quietly. "Then she married a white man that loved her despite everything. They gave birth to a girl who got married and had their own girl and that continued until the tenth voyage to America. I was the first son in that family and when I was twenty-one I left to fight for the war currently happening in America."

Kakuzu looked thoughtful. "How old are you?" he asked.

"One hundred and three as of last month," I answered.

Kakuzu looked really shocked; I didn't blame him. "How?" he asked.

I shrug. "Go to some place; kill the vampires I find then leave for some other place."

"You can't have the Cullens," he said.

"I know," I replied, "I came here because there were decent vampires and I felt I needed a rest from all the killing," I said.

"You must live a lonely life," inquired Kakuzu.

I laugh without humor. "All the cost of being a monster," I muttered.

"No," said Kakuzu and he made me look him in his Christmas eyes, "You are not a monster," he said seriously.

"Kakuzu." We look at the forest rim and I saw the wolves and Sam in his human form. "Are you coming?" he asked.

Kakuzu looked at me. "Go," I said.

"You can come," he offered.

"I would be out of place," I replied.

"Then come to our bonfire," asked Kakuzu, "It's near the cliff; it'll be a lot of fun," he said.

"Alright, I'll be there when the sun hits the mountain," I said and got up. I waved before shifting and running in the other direction of the wolves.

_Sundown_

"Don't worry, he's coming," I heard.

"Who is?" I asked.

Kakuzu and Sam jumped and turned. Kakuzu smiled and punched my shoulder playfully and I laughed.

"Glad you could come," said Kakuzu.

"Have to partake in my culture sometime," I responded and followed them up the hill.

"Yeah Kakuzu told me that your ancestor were of our tribe," said Sam.

As we walked to the bonfire, we were talking about random things. When we arrived I kept to Kakuzu; they didn't do what I expected. Instead of shunning me and saying names, they all said hi, and introduced themselves.

"I don't believe it."

"Hmm?" I turned and saw a man in a wheel chair at the front. My eye brows creased. "Ephraim Black?"

Everyone looked at me in shock and Black smiled. "No, that was my father. I'm-."

"Little Billy," I said as realization dawned me.

I walked over to him and we shook hands. "You know him?" asked Jacob.

Billy smiles. "Yes, there was an attack on the village by vampires. Hidan was around and he saved my father's life," he said.

"I had to do my duty for the chief one day," I muttered and then took a seat next to Kakuzu.

We were all cooking hot dogs over a fire and listening to Little Billy's stories of the tribe. I was currently laughing at a joke that Jared had told then I froze. We were being watched; by something non-human. I looked around and saw that nobody noticed and I didn't know if it was from the fun they were having or because their senses weren't as strong as mine.

"What's wrong?" whispered Kakuzu.

I leaned in to his ear. "Act natural," I whispered and stood; everyone looked at me. "I gotta take a leek," I muttered and walked away.

As I walked, I listened for the intruder. My eyes narrowed at the horribly sweet scent; I had to stop my nose from wrinkling or I would give my cover. I stopped at the woods border line; not very far from the bonfire.

I closed my eyes and listened; they opened abruptly and I swung my leg in a kick when someone came at my side. I growled when I missed and turned sharply. It was a female vampire with bleach blonde hair and blood red eyes.

"You don't look or smell like the Quileutes," she inquired.

I growled and crotched low. "Leave here and I might spare your life."

The vampire smirks. "Fraid not," she said then came at me.

I growled and clashed at her with my inhuman speed as well. We exchanged fist and nails and I noticed that we were getting closer to the bonfire. We finally separated to stare each other down.

"Hidan?" my eyes widen and I see Kakuzu staring at me in what looked like fear and I returned it. I was scared for his sake even though he was fully capable of killing this vamp too.

The vampire saw my fear and she ran at Kakuzu. I growled and chased after her.

"Run Kakuzu!" I shouted and shifted.

Kakuzu seemed to be frozen to the spot and I had to run faster than before. The vampire narrowly got Kakuzu but I tackled her to the ground. I growled and was about to rip his head off but she opened her mouth and screamed. I roared in pain as some sort of sonic wave hit my ears. I began to scratch at them; trying to get rid of the pain in vain.

I opened my eyes and saw that she was attacking Kakuzu while screaming to keep me down. I growled and bit my tongue then I started to run. Everyone had moved so when I tackled her, the three of us fell off the cliff and I shifted.

She let go of Kakuzu in shock and I grabbed when with one arm then use the other to grab a random rock in the cliff wall. I screamed in pain when I felt my shoulder pop out of its socket but I continued to hang on.

I tried to even my breathing as I held an unconscious Kakuzu and was staring at the raging waves. I knew that vampire was alive sadly; a little water wouldn't kill her.

"Hidan! Kakuzu!" I looked up and saw Sam and Paul staring over the cliff side.

"Call a doctor!" I shouted and they looked at each other worried.

I grunted as I moved Kakuzu to face away from my then I grasped the back of his shirt in my teeth. I used my good arm to find a rock; when I got one, I put my bad arm to my side and then I shifted.

I skid a little on my three legs and then with much difficulty, started to climb. I was slow as I got to the stop and once my head was over the edge, I threw Kakuzu to the Jared. Jacob and Sam had shifted and they grabbed me with their teeth and began to help me up.

Once on the cliff again I fell and shifted next to Kakuzu. I held my arm and began to breathe evenly.

"I need someone to pop my shoulder in place," I said aloud.

"We called the blood sucker, Dr. Cullen," said Paul and I nodded.

"Is that him?" asked a new voice; Carlisle.

"You're fast," I muttered and Sam helped me sit up.

"Yeah, well I gotta be," he responded and checked my arm and shoulder. He grasped me firmly. "This will hurt," he warned.

I clenched my teeth and shouted in pain as he rammed my shoulder back in pain. A tear slid down my face but I quickly wiped it away.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Just take some Tylenol," he said and got up to talk to Little Billy.

"Hidan?" I looked to my left and saw Kakuzu looking at me dazed.

I did my best to smile. "Hey," I said.

"Are you alright? What happened?" he asked and sat up.

"I pushed me, you, and a vampire off a cliff more or less then got my shoulder rammed in place," I said.

"Sorry," he whispered.

I moved my good arm and wrap it around his shoulders. "What for?" I asked.

"I just froze," he whispered.

"It happens when you're a newbie," I assured him.

"How did you know I was new at this?" he asked.

"Your scent and also the fact that you came here all the way from Russia," I said and looked at him. "No man does that just because there were other wolves unless they knew nothing."

"You got me there," he muttered.

I looked at the sky and from the moon I could tell it was midnight. I sighed and stood.

"I gotta go 'Kuzu," I muttered and started walking.

"Wait," I stopped and Kakuzu ran up to me. "You can stay at my house, I don't mind."

"Thank you for the offer but the woods are my home," I said and kissed his lips quickly.

I ran, before he could say anything, into the woods. I gave him one last look before shifting and running (more like limping) to the river.

_Kakuzu's POV_

That kiss. It felt… so right. Even if it was short it felt wonderful. I longed to run after him and kiss his lips again.

"Kakuzu," I looked at Sam. "Is he your imprint?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No… but I might be his. That was too quick for a normal relationship."

Sam smirks. "Go get him tiger," said Sam.

I smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow!" I shouted and ran for the forest.

I pulled my pants off then tied them to my ankle and finally, I shifted. I ran at top speed after his scent. It reminded me of honeydews and lilacs; so sweet.

I looked to my right when I heard a purr. I had to look up slightly to looked Hidan in the face; I barked happily and he gave a kitty smile. We began to run together; I let him lead me and I noticed his bad shoulder was causing him to limp. I ran up to him and looked at his leg worriedly; he didn't seem to notice.

Hidan stopped running at the woods border and I looked around. I was shocked by what I saw; there was a river with small ledges that made little waterfalls. The river was covered in water lilies and I could hear the peaceful sounds of the frogs and birds.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I looked and saw that Hidan had fazed back.

I looked at him and nodded. I noticed that he was holding his shoulder; I whimpered and licked it. He scratched my ears. "Don't worry about," he said and kissed my nose.

I looked at him before running into the woods. I fazed and put my shorts on then I walk back to the clearing. I found Hidan sitting at the water's edge with his feet in the water. I walked over and joined him; I sigh in content as the water washed over my heated skin.

"I've never seen this place before," I said.

"That's because I created it," Hidan replied.

I looked at him surprise. "How do you created a lake?" I asked.

"Not the lake but what's on it," he said, "I dug out those ledges, and a few years back when I met Little Billy and I threw in water lily bulbs. It wasn't til I came back this year that the lilies were in bloom."

"Why create it? What was your personal reason?" I asked.

"Like you said, you've never seen it before. No one knows about this place so I can be alone," he said.

We stayed silent for a while. I don't know about him but I felt awkward. I had to ask him now. "Why did you kiss me?" I asked,

Hidan looked surprised and he sighed. "I don't know but… it felt right. Ever since I saw your face in Moscow, I couldn't get you off my mind."

I looked at him confused. "Moscow?" I asked.

Hidan looked sheepish. "I was in Moscow before I came here. I saw your face in the airport and it never left me," he said.

I looked at him sheepishly. "Kiss me?" I more asked then said.

Hidan smiled. "Sure," he said and kissed me.

I relaxed and let go into the kiss. I pressed into him and I could feel his smirked. He lightly bit my lower lip and I shuddered when I felt his fangs; I opened my mouth shyly. He shoved his tongue in my mouth and ran it over my teeth and then my tongue. I shivered at the sensation and pushed my tongue against his; he moaned slightly and pulled back. I smiled as I tried to even my breath.

"Come here," said Hidan and I complied. He put his arm around my waist. I leaned back against him and we stared at the river and stars and I guess I fell asleep.

_Hidan's POV_

When I saw that Kakuzu had fallen asleep, I lifted and moved him so we were leaning against a tree. I wrapped his arms fully around his waist and chest then dozed off myself.

I woke up that morning early when I felt a weight on my chest. When I looked down I saw Kakuzu sleeping peacefully; I smiled at how cute he was. I moved my arms back around his waist and he continued to sleep.

I was going to protect this man til the day the earth stands still. I would love him even if he starts to hate me or leaves me. I want to be there when others can't; I want to understand him like others can't. Moreover I wanted to stay with him but I can't.

I carefully ease him off me and place him to lean on the tree I was on. I moved a displaced lock of hair behind his ear and then I kissed his forehead.

"Bye baby," I said and ran off.

Once in the woods I phased and ran as fast as I could; following the river. When I thought I was far enough I ran into the river to hide my scent. I ran in it for a few minutes then ran further. From the smells I was getting, I was near the Cullen home. I finally stopped and lay near the stream that was behind their home.

"Penny for your thoughts," I turned and saw Edward; mind reader of course.

"You already know them," I muttered.

Edward smirked. "Yes but some people like to talk for themselves," he said.

I sighed. "If I stop hunting vampires, I'll turn to dust from age and I'm sure that Kakuzu doesn't want to become a nomad," I said in thought.

"So," Edward takes a seat next to me, "You want to love him but you don't want to make him upset with constant moving or you dying from staying in one place," he inquired.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"You're in a tough spot," said Edward.

I groaned and covered my eyes with my arm. "Why did you come over here?" I asked.

"To tell you that no matter what Kakuzu will love you," said Edward.

I looked at him "How do you know?" I asked smugly.

Edward smiled sadly. "I left Bella for almost an entire year; when I came back she still loved me," he said.

I looked at the sunrise in thought; too bad Kakuzu couldn't watch it with me.

"Kakuzu is looking for you now," said Edward.

I looked at him. "He's probably wants to strangle me," I lied.

"No," said Edward thoughtful, "He's trying not to cry as he tries to follow your scent," he said.

I blinked and looked at him in shock. I didn't say anything as I stood and walked away from Edward and to the woods. I began to jog and then finally ran before shifting.

I ran on all fours while smelling the air. I stopped when I finally got Kakuzu's cinnamon smell; I began to run in his direction. I don't know what happened but I ended up accidently tackling him.

I shifted back to my other form. "Hey 'Kuzu," I said in a struggled voice.

Kakuzu shifted and I almost blushed; I had to force myself from looking down. He tore the pants tied around his ankle and pulled them on.

"Why did you leave," he asked in a strangled breath.

"I was having a crisis, but I figured it out," I said and pulled him to my chest in an embrace.

Kakuzu sighed in content and hugged me back with his arms around my neck. I pulled back and kissed him.

"I love you," whispered Kakuzu.

After my shock, I smiled. "I love you too Angel," I replied and kissed him again.

We separated in shock when we heard dog feet padding. We looked around and then suddenly a vampire ran by us and then the Quileute wolves followed. I looked at Kakuzu who smirked.

I growled and quickly shifted soon followed by Kakuzu. We were going to be together forever; I would figure it out somehow.

_The End._


End file.
